


the new revengers 3 war of revengers

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the new revengers [3]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), The Revengers - Fandom
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: there is nother revengers cowboy group and there pisd of becuse revenrers took there name so they fight!





	the new revengers 3 war of revengers

the new revengers 3 revengers vs revengers

the revengers was sleeping but then revengers knocked on door IT WAS JOHN BENEDICT "hi im leader of revengers" said john "u are voilate our copyrite named so give us ur name ok?" "no" said jet and he slamed the door on john "hmmmmm theyre going regret fuck with me" said john and he did evil laugh and moved hands together like mr burns

next morning

"partner give them ur name and house or well kill u" said sherif witcomb who was a cowboy "no" said jet "THATS IT" said sherif sitcomb and he shooted jet in the chest then jet said "NICK FURT HEEEEEELP" "no" said nick "u always lose bounty so im pissed" but then ed walk in "oh is cute little boy" said sherif witcomb "no" "im girl" said ed "o sry" said sherif witcomb but then ed bited witcombs hand "FUCKYYYYYY WVKTDHHESJYEDKRWVJTECJJRWATKIDDWWRJKYECBJF SHIT" and witcomb cryed and goed home in tears "thank for save me ed" said jet and he ripped the bullet out of hes chest "np" said ed

next morning

"ur daghter bited sherif sitcoms hand" said elizebeth "now we sue u" "no she not my daughter" said jet "oh ok" said elizebeth and she went home

next morning

jet got up "finaly those fuckies r gone" he said and ppen door "U" said chamco "JOHN WAS LIKE DAD TO ME" "but he still alive" said jet "OH YEA" said chamCo and he went home

next morning

"THATS IT" said the revengers but becuse jet took the revengers name there name was the avengers insted "im not going to play with u no more give us ur name" the avengers said "no" said jet but then thor walked behind avengers "hi we own name avengers change ît" said avengers "DAMN UUUUUUUU" said avengers and they went home to change name

next morning

jet open door "U" said the tenvengets "NOW ORE NAME IS TENVENGENRS AND THAT NAME SOUNDS DUM SO GIVE US ORE NAME BACK" said tenvengers "LOL" said jet "OUR NAME WOLD SOUND NOT DUM IF IT NOT FOR U ASHOLEEEEEEE" said tenvengers and they shooted there guns then jet dodged tenvengers "OH IS ON" then pokemon battle music played "PHENIX WRITE" said the revengers "I CHOOSE UUUUUUUUU" but tenvengers said "JOHN" "I CHOOSE U" and they fighted pheonix wright upercuted john but john dodged but then pheonix saw asault rifle lying on floor so he grabed it and shooted john "AAAAAAAAAAAA U FUCKO" said john and phenix said "now im win!" "gj ur good fighter" said jet "ty jet" said pheonix "now is time for FIGHT" said the man from revengers moive i forgot his nane he was johns son and nick fury threw his eyepatch at hum so he fell off tower from eyepatch cover view and sayed "SHIIIIIT" then a car runned over him when he landed on floor "shit i dident mean to throw him wS acident" said nicker "SHOT" said elizebeth "WHAT DO DO THEY GOT US BEATED UP!" shotted elizebeth then sherif sitcom scofed "huh well they will not kick an urr asshole if they kick ur ashole i will come out" said sherif witcom "ok" said elizebeth and she comed out AND FIGHTED but ed just bited her and she died but witcom dident come out but then jet kicked her ass and witcom got very angery "UUUU" shout witcom "U NOW DIE" and fight musev from cowvir bebb played when spike fighted aakimov but was noy fighting asmov so witcomb THREW CHAIR AT JET and jet broke chair then witctomb threw jet on floor and kicked hes head! but then jet grabed knife and decaptate wircom "oh shit were not get name" said witcom when his head get cut of

then tenvengers was ahut up forever and scare of revengers

end


End file.
